Love And Pain
by Suzuki Uzumaki
Summary: When Atsuki meets up with the king of the Host Club and they grow to love each other, how will Haruhi act?And what will happen to Atsuki when her older sister who happens to be abusive and a,erm,slut finds out? TamakixOC Rated M for future abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!This is the first chapter of my new story about my character, Yozima Atsuki and Tamaki's relationship while dealing with a Jealous Haruhi and the abuse that Atsuki goes through with her family.

* * *

Atsuki walked quietly in the halls of Ouran Academy.  
She had just moved to Japan from France and she was slightly afraid and nervous. "A music room!Now i can practice my singing." She said softly as she stopped in front of the music room.  
She slowly opened the door and blinked at the sight in front of her.Boys in blue jackets with roses. 

Tamaki smiled at the newcomer and gently grabbed her hand, twirling her next to him. "Hello madam..welcome to the Host Club.How may we serve you today?" He said softly as he gazed at her with his amethyst eyes.  
He felt strangely attracted to this young lady and comepletely ignored the stares of his fans.

Atsuki blushed hard and pulled away.The blonde leaned against the wall and trembled, "H-Hello...i was, uh , hoping to practice my singing.I'm Yozima Atsuki..."

Tamaki smiled more and thought to himself as he answered her question. "Hmm...you can practice later madamoselle..." _Wow..she is French and Japanese like myself.Different, but quite adorable..wait..what am i thinking?I, The King, can't have a relationship._

Atsuki shook her head quickly, causing her ponytail to move away from her neck and reveal a rather large bruise.

Tamaki blinked at the sight of the bruise and his eyes saddened as he stepped closer to her.He ran his fingers gently over the bruise. "What happened?Who would hurt a creature as beautiful as you?" He mumbled as he gazed into her blue eyes sadly.

Atsuki tenced up at his touch and kept her glance to the floor. "Nothing.I'm fine, thank you." She didn't wan t to talk about the abuse she had went through with her sister.

* * *

Short chap, i know.I'll try to write a longer one soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Atsuki sighed as she woke up the next day.She had had a nightmare-filled night.She looked to the clock in the corner of her room and widened her eyes, "Oh no!I'm late!" 

She quickly got up and ran to her room-sized closet, pulling the uniform off the hanger and slipping it on as fast as she could.She ran out of her room in the mansion and quickly went downstairs.

She was greeted with a slap across the face and the harsh words of her obviously drunk sister, "You...are..late...imoto-chan...GET OUT!"

Atsuki winced and made her way even faster than before to the door.She slipped her Mary-Janes on and bowed to her sister as she shook violently, "H-Have a good day N-Neesan.."

_"I've got to Ouran now..act like nothing has happened..you can do it.."_ She thought and got into the already waiting car.

* * *

Atsuki finally made it to the academy and rushed into the main building.Lucky for her, she wasn't that late at all...early actually.She took a deep breath and made her way to her first period class, she shared it with Kyouya and Tamaki.

Atsuki was all alone in the classroom.No one had arrived yet.She sat down in the far back row where she had been assigned and just blankly stared out the window by her.

"ATSUKI-CHANNNN!!!" a voice said loudly as they shook her shoulders.It was Tamaki.She jumped and turned to him, her cheek was bleeding a bit but she hadn't had time to clean it up at home.

"Y-Yes Tamaki-kun?" She said nervously as she quickly placed her hand over her cheek.She knew he had seen it.

* * *

Tamaki had seen the bleeding mark on her cheek and frowned slightly.Who could've possibly hurt her? "...What happened?" He asked softly as he gently pulled her hand away from hr cheek and replaced it with his own.

Atsuki winced and looked at the floor, "Nothing.I'm fine."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes and continued to speak gently and softly. "You're lying to me princess.Why are you lying glorious creature?"

Atsuki closed her eyes and leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

OOOH! xD Next chapter will be up in time.. 


End file.
